1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water (H2O) and, more particularly, to improving the biophysical properties of water for use by organisms. Specifically, various examples of the present invention provide a product-by-process that produces a vibrational frequency to balance the chemistry of water when untreated water is exposed to the product to thereby enhance the biophysical properties of water, without adding any compound to the water. The result of the exposure is that the physical properties of water including specific gravity, conductivity, and resistivity are modified, and the biophysical properties of the treated water in organisms such as humans, including but not limited to hydration, oxygenation, and detoxification, are enhanced as verified by human clinical tests. In one example, a product is provided to treat water wherein the specific gravity of the water was reduced below 1.009 and cellular toxins were reduced on average by at least 18.8% but not less than 4.0-6.0% in normal persons having relatively low levels of toxins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water is necessary for life as we know it. Without water, life would not exist on Earth. Water is an essential nutrient that is involved in essentially every function of living organisms.
Water constitutes a high percentage of living organisms. For example, adult human beings are composed of approximately 70% water. Yet, more than 90% (i.e., test results evidence approximately 94%) are dehydrated. A person of average health absorbs less than 10% (i.e., 6-8% according to test results) of the water he or she drinks. Nearly 75% of all disease, from hypertension to strokes to cancer, depression, and arthritis, can be traced back to dehydration.
How well hydrated a person is affects every bodily process. Water transports all substances within the body. Water is the primary solvent for vitamins and minerals. A well-hydrated biological system enables various critical biological processes in humans, including the following: delivering nutrients to the cells; increasing blood oxygen levels; removing waste materials from the cells; and helping to remove toxic material from organs such as the liver and kidneys. Water is critical for the efficient function of energy generating cycles; provides electrical energy for brain function; is needed for the synthesis of neurotransmitters; is required for the production of hormones; and is necessary for all digestive functions. Proper consumption of water can reduce depression, stress, and anxiety; can restore normal sleep cycles; can increase the efficiency of the immune system; can reduce premenstrual syndrome (PMS) in females; helps to regulate ocular pressure; helps to regulate the adhesion index of blood cells; may reduce the risk of heart attacks and strokes; can prevent constipation; reduces the skin's signs of aging; aids in weight loss; increases joint flexibility and strength; and enhances athletic performance.
Fundamentally, water is essential to the functioning of human cells. Considered in more detail:                “All living matter is made up of cells. A single human being has as many as the stars in a galaxy, about one hundred thousand million. The various cells—e.g. muscle cells, kidney cells and nerve cells—act together in an intricate system in each one of us.” Swedish Academy of Science, Nobel Foundation        
In 2003, the Nobel Prize in Chemistry was awarded to two scientists whose discoveries clarified how water and salts (ions) are transported into and out of cells of the human body. Through these discoveries, Nobel Laureates Peter Agre and Roderick MacKinnon contributed to the fundamental chemical knowledge of how cells function to hydrate the tissue of an organism by demonstrating the way a human cell hydrates, one water molecule at a time. “They have opened our eyes to a fantastic family of molecular machines: channels, gates and valves all of which are needed for the cell to function.” Swedish Academy of Science, Nobel Foundation. More particularly, as shown in FIG. 1, each cell 1 comprises a cell membrane 2 which comprises aquaporin channels 3 through which water is conveyed to and from the interior of the cell. Each cell 1 also comprises ion channels 4 that transport mineral ions into and out of the cell.
Hydration is a mathematical measurement of the fluid levels in the human body. The more hydrated the body is, the more efficiently the body transports nutrients and hormones and flushes toxins from cells.
The known prior art includes various devices and materials intended to enhance the properties of water. In the past, various techniques have been used that are intended to improve the biophysical properties of water. For example, two copper wires each having a length of 20.58 inches have been twisted together and joined at their ends to form a circular ring. A container of untreated water is then placed within the ring to treat the water. However, the treated water is not stable. As soon as the container is removed from within the ring, the beneficial properties of the treatment decrease substantially.
Additionally, Quantum Age Water marketed a product comprising volcanic soil containing pumice and minerals to which was added natural magnetite in a proportion of approximately 20% by weight. The mixture was then processed using psychic energy to enable the treatment of water to improve its biophysical properties.
In a third set of clinical trials on behalf of Quantum Age Water completed in December 2007, 12 microscopy subjects who drank water treated by stirring with an encapsulated formulation of material processed using psychic energy experienced an increase in blood oxygen (Blood O2) from 88% to 95% in seven days and averaged a 10.25% increase in blood oxygen in 14 days. Also, 50 subjects averaged a 28.5% increase in hydration over baseline and a 22.5% margin over the placebo group within 30 days and averaged an 18.2% reduction in cellular toxins in 90 days with no measurable changes in toxin levels found in the control group.
The material processed using psychic energy was encapsulated in a sealed cavity disposed at one end of an elongated plastic stirrer whose stem is grasped by a person for stirring or was disposed in the space between two concentric tubes having a length of 18 to 24 inches and an approximate outside diameter of one-and-a-quarter inches for in-line installation in the plumbing of a water supply system or between smaller concentric tubes having a length of three to four inches for in-line installations such as in the supply line for an ice maker.
Unfortunately, it has been determined that the prior technique for processing the materials using psychic energy was not able to produce a product that was stable for a prolonged period of time. The processed material was found to lose approximately 20% of its water-treating energy in a period ranging from 16 to 18 months. The resulting dip in energy has been found unacceptable for a commercial product and most commercial applications.
There are thus shortcomings to the above and other known devices and techniques for improving the biophysical properties of water. Yet, proper hydration is critical to every bodily function. However, medical science has heretofore not been able to create a natural sustainable solution for raising levels of hydration, oxygenation, and cellular detoxification for an extended period of time.
In view of the shortcomings of known devices and techniques, certain examples in accordance with the present invention provide a product-by-process and encapsulation devices for the resulting product that transform untreated water to a nearly perfect balance for assimilation by a human cell through a natural non-invasive technology. Furthermore, various examples of the present invention provide improved encapsulation devices and treatment methods for use of the product of the character described which may be manufactured at low cost and used for other commercial applications.